clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Category:G-Notice Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Ok I am happy that you informed me from the new Signature Policy and now i have changed my signature =)> EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Awards --Merbat Talk to me! 22:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for informing me from sub-pages and the other thing... 'EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Joeyaa banned me there... can you un-ban me? This is what I said "Caps oh no what ever shall we do". --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Tigernose! I would like that you would accept my new version for the free items article on the Main Page... Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show. The code Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show. Please report to me... EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) y did u quit cp? Why did you quit club penguin? Reply on my talk. 16:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) TALK TO THE POKEMON MAN!!!! I hate wikia comments They're broke here, so... OH HECK NO. No, they won't put your penguin in it. Also, the problems are: #VA #The smallness of the localation, plus not a lot of drama. #Cheesiness (It's probably not going to be so cheesy it's good like C&C: RA) #Being a big ad --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 14:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Apology Hey this is Mech Rider.I made a mistake putting up that post and starting a little problem between you and others about government.I don't wanna be a pest....just apologizing. Mech Rider out!!!!!!! Don't worry be happy...Don't worry be happy now singing wooooo 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Logo Can I upload a version of the logo for st patricks day? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's this one -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Inportant User Award Hello Tigernose. Here is my Important User Award! Here it is: The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'll do that. And thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help.